


call it passive or aggressive

by Eyesofdoe



Series: m.a.d. verse [2]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friends With Benefits, Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eyesofdoe/pseuds/Eyesofdoe
Summary: And, at first, it doesn’t bother him when he sees Eddie get checked out in the dining hall, or flirted with in the line at Starbucks, or even cornered at a party and given straight bedroom eyes.





	call it passive or aggressive

**Author's Note:**

> so this is part of mutually assured destruction, which i've now made into a series labelled "m.a.d. verse"  
> this is set within the fic, sometime before the party.

Richie isn’t a jealous person, not by conventional standards, at least. Especially not when he’s in a relationship. It’s always been a point of pride for him, and it’s one of the reasons Eddie’s jealousy digs so deep under his skin. 

Here’s the thing about it, though: he and Eddie aren’t in a relationship. And, at first, it doesn’t bother him when he sees Eddie get checked out in the dining hall, or flirted with in the line at Starbucks, or even cornered at a party and given straight bedroom eyes.

They’re at a concert (On campus, a German singer or something, virtually unknown) when it flares up in his chest for the first time. 

The concert itself went fine. It’s in the chapel, and they sit in the very back pew. Richie has to go for his music minor credit, and Eddie’s trying to get a headstart on his concert credits for his music appreciation class.

Which, by the way, is one of the cutest things Richie’s ever heard. Eddie, suddenly hooking up with a musician, deciding to take music appreciation. So fucking cute. Even when he’s having to explain basic middle school band concepts to him, it’s disgustingly cute. Richie thinks he could maybe die every time Eddie furrows his brow at his textbook and looks up, asks things like “What’s the difference between simple and compound time?” He’s not into him, though. Not like that. It’s just...refreshing. To know more about something than him, to prove that he’s smart. Not that Richie even cares if Eddie thinks he’s smart. Whatever. It’s a whole thing.

So they’re in the very back pew at this concert, perfectly content to tune it out and whisper to each other. Asshole move, Richie knows, and he’d be pissed if someone did it at one of his recitals. But it’s just so fucking boring, and the songs aren’t even in English, and whatever dumbass was supposed to usher forgot to print the translations.

Eventually, a girl in braids turns around to hush them, looking way too angry.

Eddie’s cheeks redden, her  _ shh  _ loud and abrasive, much more disruptive than any whispered conversation they were having.

“Ignore her.” Richie mutters. “She thinks she’s hot shit because she’s vocal performance and her  _ voice is her instrument _ .”

“I heard that.” She says.

“That was the point.”

She just rolls her eyes, turning back around to watch the concert.

After that, Eddie stops talking, turned completely forward with his eyes trained on the pulpit. This is another thing about Eddie that Richie likes, how easily embarrassed he is. So predisposed to shame. Which translates  _ very  _ well into sex, but he can’t think about that right now, or he’ll get antsy. And he has a good feeling Eddie won’t sneak off to fuck in the chapel bathroom. That might even be too much for Richie.

They stop for intermission, and Richie thinks about leaving. He’s signed in already, and his professors aren’t around for this one. It would probably go unnoticed.

“Hey.” Richie says, turning to Eddie. “You want to get out of here? I think you’ve seen enough to bullshit a reflection.”

“Honestly, I don’t.” Eddie shrugs. “I’m kind of enjoying it now that I’m paying attention.”

“How?” Richie groans. “This music sucks.”

“I don’t know, I mean his voice is so low, it’s...it’s very nice.” Eddie’s blushing, and it hits Richie immediately what’s  _ really  _ going on here.

“You think he’s hot.” Richie snorts. “Of course you want to stay.”

“You have to admit he’s attractive.” Eddie says, and he’s whispering, like it’s dirty. “And he’s super talented, even if this music is boring.”

“Not really my type.” Richie says, and it’s true. The guy is cute, tall and broad-shouldered, but he’s definitely more up Eddie’s alley.

“You’re crazy.” Eddie’s shaking his head. “You couldn’t say no if he asked you, though, right?”

“Well, you know me. Big slut and all.”

Eddie laughs. “Of course. How could I forget?”

The girl in front of them huffs a giant sigh, and moves seats right as the guy returns from backstage, leaving at least four empty rows in front of them. Richie slides in a little closer, slides a hand onto Eddie’s thigh. His cheeks get red, but he doesn’t move away, and Richie sees a little smile on his face. When he moves in to put his arm around him, though, Eddie shrugs him off.

“I don’t want to look like a couple.” Eddie murmurs.

Richie is struck by this, it stings almost like he’s been slapped. What the  _ fuck? _

“Yes, because that would be the most unfortunate thing in the world. Not like all our dorm neighbors have already heard you screaming for my dick at one in the morning.”

“Shut up.” Eddie huffs. “It’s not about them.”

“Oh my god.” Richie laughs, an unfamiliar kind of laugh, angry and cold. “You want him to know you’re available? You think he’s going to pick you out in the crowd, invite you back to his hotel?”

“I just don’t think it’s an impossible idea.”

Richie shakes his head, trying to brush off this feeling. His stomach’s all twisted, and he has no right at all. He preaches that at Eddie all the time. He’s being unfair.

“He’ll probably be in the lobby after. If you want to talk to him.” Richie says, trying to make up for his attitude.

“Like it’ll ever happen.”

“I didn’t mean that.” Richie sighs. “You’re out of his league, in my humble opinion, so he’d be lucky if you approached him.”

Eddie doesn’t say anything to that, choosing instead to let the conversation rest. The rest of the concert seems to go on forever, and Richie is silently praying that the guy won’t stick around. He knows this is ridiculous in every conceivable way, this tugging jealousy. Eddie isn’t his, he doesn’t even….well, he doesn’t think he likes Eddie that way. He should be happy for him. 

Unfortunately, the guy announces he’ll be answering questions after the concert, and Eddie makes a beeline for the door when it’s over. Richie sits forgotten in the pew, and he takes his time ambling out the door. When he gets out, Eddie’s waiting patiently.

“You mind if I stand here?” Richie asks. “Or will we look too much like a couple?”

“Don’t be stupid.” Eddie rolls his eyes. “I need you here.”

“Why?”

“I need someone who can talk music with him.”

When he comes out, finally, Eddie walks up to him with an attitude Richie’s never seen before. He might like this side of Eddie if it were directed at him. He’s all confidence, like a new person, and Richie’s certainly...intrigued. He follows him, lags a little behind to keep from looking like Eddie’s jealous boyfriend. Even if he feels like he’s starting to fit that description.

“I don’t know very much about music, but that was beautiful.” Eddie’s saying when Richie inserts himself beside him. “I really liked the last song. What was it about?”

“It was a drinking song.” The guy smiles, an arrogant looking smile. 

Richie’s seen it before, staring right back at him in the mirror anytime he has a particularly good rehearsal.

It’s clear Eddie has a type.

“Well, it was really cool. I just wish I could talk about this more technically than I can.”

“What brought you here tonight, then? If not a passion for German music, I mean.”

Eddie laughs like it’s actually a funny statement, and Richie wants to die. He wants so badly to extract himself from this situation, but Eddie’s his ride, and he isn’t doing the fifteen minute walk back to Astor in thirty-degree temperatures. 

“I have a music appreciation class, so I have to go to four concerts this semester. Yours is my first.” 

“I’m glad to be your first, then.” The guy smiles, so fucking smug. There’s something about him that Richie really doesn’t like. “What’s your name?”

He’s definitely into Eddie. It’s obvious, the way he’s leaning in close, asking all these questions. His hand lingers close to Eddie’s, like he’s ready to grab it and literally charm his fucking pants off.

“Eddie.” He says, stepping in even closer. “And you’re Will, right?”

“Right. So Eddie...what do you like, if not music?”

Eddie giggles, lets his hand brush Will’s. “I’m a psych major. I like to read. I like music, even if I don’t really know anything about it.”

“It can always be taught.” Will says, and Richie  _ really  _ doesn’t like this. The way his eyes move down Eddie’s body, the way he pushes a hand back through his hair when he speaks, he’s not buying it. This whole act.

It seems like Will is leading into asking Eddie on a date when the vocal performance girl pops up, tapping him on the shoulder. 

“I’m doing voice, like, as my major.” She starts, and it’s clearly the beginning of a monologue. “And i was just wondering if you think grad school is worth it or if I should just try to start gigging?”

Eddie looks  _ pissed,  _ and Richie wishes he wasn’t so excited about it. The guy starts in on his opinions about this, looking thrilled to be having a conversation where he can flex his expertise. They wait for a couple minutes, but the conversation still doesn’t seem to be winding down, and Eddie finally grabs Richie’s hand, grip tight and angry.

“What a bitch.” Eddie huffs. “She totally did that on purpose.”

“I don’t think she had a revenge motive, if that’s what you’re suggesting.”

“I think that has to be it. That was a conversation for her advisor, not some random guy.”

Richie doesn’t say anything to this. Eddie gets in these moods sometimes when things don’t go his way, and it’s typically best not to engage when you don’t agree with him. Richie’s learned this the hard way.

Eddie shocks him when they get back to Astor. Richie’s ready to get to bed, but Eddie starts kissing his neck, hopping a little in an effort to wrap himself around his waist.

“Calm down.” Richie laughs, lifts him up and lets him attach. “We’ve got time.”

“I want it now.” Eddie says, breathy and desperate. Richie knows it’s just redirected anger, but it’s hot, and he’s weak.

“I don’t think so.” Richie says, rubbing a hand up Eddie’s back until it gets to his neck, and then he’s clenching his fingers in Eddie’s hair, pulling just enough to tip his head back. “I think I should make you ask me nice for it.”

“Just fuck me, Richie.”

It’s going to kill him, hearing Eddie boss him around like this. Saying his name so broken and vulnerable. Especially when he’s trying to play this cool, take out his own frustrations in the process. 

“You’re going to ask me for it.” Richie says. “Since you were so willing to get it from someone else earlier.”

“Oh, is that what this is about?” Eddie asks. 

Richie doesn’t say anything, just pulls his hair a little harder and tilts a hand down slight over his crotch. Eddie whines, eyelids fluttering. 

“Richie.”

“Ask.”

“Please.”

“Please what?”

“Please fuck me. Take me.”

Richie lays him out on the bed, starts undressing them both, letting Eddie just lay there and be touched. He likes this, doing all the work, treating Eddie right. It makes him feel a little less bad about the situation when he’s in control, making Eddie come apart so pretty.

“This is so you remember that you’re mine.” He growls when he finally thrusts in, and Eddie moans so loud that Richie can hear their neighbors banging on the wall. 

But he’s lost in this, desperately fucking Eddie and trying to ignore the feelings that are welling up somewhere in the back of his mind, trying to ignore the fact that he’s just tried to  _ claim  _ him after all the times he’s chastised Eddie for doing the same thing.

When it’s over, he chalks it up to just a sex thing. 

“Did you mean that?” Eddie asks, and Richie knows it’s not a hopeful question, just a curious one.

“Just thought I’d introduce a little roleplay after the fun night we had is all.” Richie says, laughing dryly. “I don’t own you; you don’t own me.”

Eddie nods, shrugging it off and slipping into his nighttime routine. 

Richie just goes to sleep, trying to ignore his racing thoughts and pounding heart, hoping he can convince himself that he  _ didn’t  _ mean it.

**Author's Note:**

> i love this universe, writing this was so cathartic ugh. i hope you guys like it!


End file.
